Je veux etre la suele femme de la vie
by Bastard Tendencies
Summary: traduccion:(quiero ser la unica mujer en tu vida). Ser vendida a un completo extraño por tu familia es algo por lo que nadie quiere pasar, pero esa es la bienvenida que le espera a Kagome al volver a su tierra natal despues de tantos años...acaso ese era el castigo del destino por haber estado separada de su familia tanto tiempo
1. ici encore

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertencen, pertnecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones: algunos dialogos estaran en frances e inmediatamente entre parentesis esta su traduccion.

La comillas(") representan pensamientos de los personajes

Espero disfruten la historia, asi que...a leer se a dicho

* * *

capitulo 1: ici encore (otra vez por aqui)

sip! y ahi estaba yo de regreso a casi despues de 4 años de no haber visto a mi familia, y es que las cosas cada dia se ponian mas dificiles desde soy directora general de proyectos en las empresas yomimura en Inglaterra todo el trabajo era mas duro, tenia que quedarme hasta tarde trabajando y casi no tenia vacaciones pero bueno que se le va a hacer al fin pude pedir un mes de descanso a mi jefe para ir a francia a visitar a mi familia.

hace poco me habia enterado de que seria tia, mi hermano menor sota de solo 18 años habia dejado embarazada a su novia de 16, eso en esta epoca no era raro pero cuando mi madre se entero casi lo echa de la casa pero ahora ya no habia nada que hacer... Despues de 12 horas de viaje desde londres hasta paris habian acabado y en este momento me encontraba tomando un taxi para ir a mi casa

-bonjour madmoiselle, a donde la puedo llevar-me pregunto el conductor del taxi un viejito bastante amable

-bonjouur monsieur, por favor lleveme a rue roge (calle roja)-le conteste al señor y le di la direccion. Del aeropuerto a mi casa solo habia media hora y en cuanto pasamos por esas viejas casas que adornaban la antigua calle me senti como si al fin; despues de muchos años estuviera en mi hogar, entonces paramos al frente de una casa vieja con puerta color marron y enseguida salio mi abuelo para recibirme con los brazos abiertos

-bienvenue mon nina, a long time no see (bienvenida mi niña, tanto tiempo sin verte)-me recibio alegremente y me dio un fuerte abrazo, al cual respondi apretandolo un poco mas de lo debido

-ravii de vous voir a nouveau grand-pere (me da gusto verte otra vez abuelo)-le dije mientras aun seguia metida entre sus brazos; me despedi del conductor y entre a la casa y alli dentro me esperaba mi mama y mi hermano llenos de alegria, enseguida mi madre corrio a abrazarme y darme un beso en la mejilla y mi hermano como siempre a revolcarme el cabello, mire a mi alrededor, a la casa le habian hecho unas cuantas modificaciones empezando por el patio central en donde nos encontrabamos, ahora el piso tenia unas baldosas diferentes mucho mas elegantes, habian hecho un nivel mas a la casa y la habian ampliado y de por si la casa ya era grande antes.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina para almozar aunque ya fueran las tres de la tarde, ellos me estaban esperando para comer, nos situamos en la mesa y le pregunte a mi madre cuando habian hecho todas las remodelaciones si casi no teniamos dinero o al menos no aun.

-ne vous inquietez pas du miel (no te preocupes cariño) el señor taisho hizo todo esto-

-"el señor taisho y quien era ese sujeto, yo no lo conocia y si si lo hubiera hecho no lo recordaba"y quien es el mama?-

-oh! pues es el dueño de la empresa en donde trabaja tu abuelo como garde (guardia)-

-"que el abuelo aun seguia trabajando y de guardia y que clase de empresa era esa que contrataban a un anciano para cuidar la puerta, seguro no les importa que les roben"-no queria menospreciar el trabajo de mi abuelo pero el no estaba en edad de estar trabajando -asi, no me digas-respondi asombrada tratando de ocultar lo que pensaba

-ne vous inquietez pas (no te preocupes) el señor taisho vendra mañana a ver como quedaron las mejoras y podras conocerlo...

* * *

**HOLA! **chicos este es mi nuevo fanfic, si ya se que el titulo esta algo largo (y en frances) pero era algo que tenia en mente desde hace un tiempo y pues queria compartirlo con ustedes...ojala les guste este primer capitulo y espero que me comuniquen sus opiniones en esta historia

sin mas que decir **CIAO**

**B.T**


	2. ici encore 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi

**Aclaraciones: **Hay dialogos en frances y al lado su inmediata traduccion, cada capitulo va a estar dividido en dos partes

Gracias por leer

* * *

al terminar de almorzar pasamos el resto de la tarde en el jardin para tomar un cafe y comer mirabelles (un tipo de ciruelas francesas), al caer la noche estaba tan cansada del viaje que me fui a la habitacion de huespedes a dormir ya que mi antigua habitacion la habian convertido en un salon de musica. Al otro dia me levante temprano para ayudarle a mi madre a hacer el desayuno y tener todo preparado para la llegada del ese tal señor taisho, ella me habia contado que el señor venia con su familia desde muy lejos exactamente desde japon y que eran personas muy exigentes asi que todo debia estar perfecto para su llegada; mientras mi abuelo y hermano arreglaban el jardin, yo me encargaba del aseo del resto de la casa y mi madre ya estaba preparando el almuerzo pero aun no me quedaba claro el porque gente con tanto dinero estaba interesada en un anciano, sin ofender a mi abuelo; que trabajaba como guardia y en remodelar nuestra casa.

Al caer la tarde llego el señor taisho (mas o menos a las 2 de la tarde), yo bajaba las escalas del segundo piso y cuando lo vi me quede asombrada, pense que seria un hombre ya de edad pero en realidad era un hombre joven como de mi edad tal vez un poco mayor pero sin obviar que era bastante atractivo y venia acompañado de otro joven menor que el pero muy parecido tal vez eran hermanos

-bonjour madmoiselle Higurashi-

-monsieur Taisho, bienvenu-

-merci pour me recevoir dans sa maison (gracias por recibirme en su casa)-

-el placer es mio señor, oh! le presento a mi hija Kagome-dijo mi madre al verme bajar las escalas hacia el patio

-un gusto conocerla señorita kagome-

-lo mismo digo señor taisho-respondi yo ante su saludo

-puedes llamarme sesshomaru-me dijo estrechandome la mano en forma de saludo

-inuyasha no seas mal educado y saluda-le hablo al sujeto que estaba a su lado

-ah si, como esta señora y señorita...y anciano...y joven-respondio el aludido

-que bueno conocerlo señor inuyasha-dijo mi madre

-bueno que tal si damos un recorrido por la casa para ver como quedo-anuncio sesshomaru, el sujeto se veia bastante serio e infundia un poco de miedo.

Mientras recorriamos la casa el hacia algunas observaciones de que se debian hacer mas cosas para mejorarlas y como estaban las otras, en casi todo el recorrido inuyasha miraba su telefono y mandaba algunos mensajes solo dijo unas cuantas palabras y no mas pero despues que le pregunte que relacion tenia con el señor sesshomaru me empezo a hablar hasta por los codos mientras mi madre y mi abuelo hablaban con sesshomaru sobre el aspecto de la casa; despues de termina el recorrido ambos dieron las gracias y se marcharon sin siquiera recibir una taza de te, se via que tenian prisa pero de lo que quedo de la visita era que habia que mejorar el aspecto de unas habitaciones y el salon principal y yo seguia preguntandome que queria ese sujeto con nuestra casa.

&&&&&&&&&-en otra parte de la ciudad-&&&&&&&&&

-wow, este lugar esta de lujo-

-si claro, tu habitacion esta en frente-

-vamos sesshomaru dejame quedarme en esta y tu duermes en la del frente-

-largo inuyasha, vete a tu habitacion-

-esta bien pero cuando haga una fiesta en mi habitacion no te invitare-

-pareces un bebe, y el hotel no permite fiestas en las habitaciones-

-bueno no importa, me voy a mi habitacion, au revoir (adios)-decia inuyasha mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitacion de sesshomaru

&&&&&&-2 horas depues-&&&&&

-sesshomaru,deberias ver esto en mi habitacion hay television con un canal porno gratis-

-eso no me importa-

-como que no te importa, es genial tengo porno gratis, en mi habitacion-

-mira tonto ingenuo, no me interesa saber que en tu habitacion haya porno gratis y porque llamaste si estas a dos metros de mi habitacion podrias levantarte y decirmelo, pero claro eres demaciado flojo para eso-

-pero si no te interesa el porno porque dices que me levante y vaya a decirtelo?-

-sabes que? olvidalo y deja de joderme la vida, mañana tengo que hacer cosas muy importantes y no estoy de humor para aguantar tus estupideces, entendiste?-

-que mal educado me colgo, bastardo estupido-refunfuñaba inuyasha por la actitud de su hermano mayor, y sesshomaru no estaba de humor ya que mañana tendria que encontrarse con su padres para aclarar cuentas y sabria que seria un largo y tedioso dia.

* * *

**HOLA! **regrese con un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste...ahora ya saben quien es el señor Taisho (en realidad eso era muy obvio desde el primer capitulo)

gracias a todos aquellos que dejan sus reviews y a todos los lectores silenciosos tambien, en verdad me hacen muy feliz, las cosas se iran aclarando poco a poco y esta vez queria hacer a inuyasha un poco mas divertido jajajaja XD

sin mas que decir **CIAO**

**B.T**


	3. etat civil: celibataire

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi; esta historia es hecha sin animo de lucro

**Aclaraciones:** Hay algunos dialogos en frances e inmediatamente su traduccion entre parentesis, los pensamientos se encuentran entre comillas (")

* * *

capitulo 2: etat civil: celibataire

esa mañana sesshomaru no queria levantarse de la cama, odiaba la idea de tener que verse con su padre, pero como futuro presidente de las industrias que desde hace siglos su familia llevaba en sus manos tendria que hacerlo

-maldicion-gruño por lo bajo solo esperaba que inuyasha no metiera la pata

&&&&&&&&&-en la casa de los higurashi-&&&&&&&&&&&

aun no entendia que era lo que el señor sesshomaru queria con mi familia y la casa, no veia que podia interesarle a ese hombre

-mere, dime que es lo que quiere el señor taisho con la casa?-

-je ne te raconte pas toute la verite (es que no te he contado toda la verdad)-me dijo

-et qu'attentes pour me raconter (y que espers para contarme)-

-el señor taisho quiere comprar la casa para convertirla en un hotel, y nosotros lo atenderemos, el dice que la casa esta ubicaada en un buen sector de la cuidad, cerca al centro y seria una buena opcion para los turistas para que se hospeden aqui

-¡que?! ustedes trabajar?, porque si ustedes le venderan la casa"eso me hizo enojar, que no le bastaba con que mi abuelo trabajara para el, ahora queria que toda mi familia trabajara para el; no me habia matado 4 años en inglaterra trabajando como mula para esto, no me importaba si tenia que llamar a todos los hoteles de paris, encontraria a ese sujeto y cuando lo hallara me iba a escuchar"

* * *

**HOLA!** lo siento chicos hoy el capitulo quedo corto, es que no estaba muy inspirada y mi pc anda mal asi que no me quedo tiempo de escribir mucho pero les prometo que el proximo sera mejor

Muchas gracias a tod s l s lectores de este fic que dejan un review y que han agregado a sus favoritos y follows, me hacen muy feliz y tambien a todos aquellos lectores silenciosos

sin mas que decir** CIAO**

**B.T**


	4. etat civil: celibataire 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Rumiko Takahashi

**Aclaraciones: **Hay dialogos en frances e inmediatamente su traduccion en parentesis (), los pensamientos estan entre comillas

* * *

uffff después de un montón de llamadas a un montón de hoteles, al fin pude localizar el lugar en donde se hospeda sesshomaru; se encontraba hospedado en el hotel de paris y a ese lugar me dirigí

cuando llegue la chica de la recepción me dijo que el y su hermano habían salido, asi que tuve que esperar...y esperar...y esperar. Después de esperar como 20 mil horas...ok no fueron tantas pero si como 5 al fin, el dichoso sujeto se digno en aparecer

-kagome, que haces aqui-dijo inuyasha al verme

-pues vine a hablar con tu hermano-

-aaaahhhhh...eso, bueno espéralo 5 minutos ya viene, esta atendiendo una llamada-

-gracias, inuyasha-le dije y el subió las escaleras hacia la habitación

despues de 10 minutos sesshomaru entro en el edificio y me dirigi hacia el para comentarle lo que ya tenia en mente

-buenas tardes, sesshomaru-

-señorita kagome, que hace aqui?"después de estar toda la tarde con mi padre y el estúpido de inuyasha me faltaba esto"-

-pues vine a comentarle un asunto que me molesta mucho y es que mi familia tenga que trabajar en su hotel-

-bien, veras no solo ellos, pronto tu también-

-que quiere decir? no comprendo-

-te lo explicare de la forma mas fácil posible- me decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi y pronto me vi acorralada entre la pared mientras acercaba su rostro al mio.

* * *

**HOLA CHICOS! **lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo capitulo, tratare de actualizar mas seguido si me es posible ya que la universidad me tiene sumida en trabajos y como pronto empezare las practicas laborales que exige la carrera para poderme graduar tal vez me ausentare un tiempo

Ojala les guste este capitulo, ya se que estan cortos pero es que tengo el cerebro reseco aunque tratare de hacerlos mas largos, para aquellos que son fans de los capis largos jijiji XD.

Bueno la historia ya va tomando forma, que tramara Sesshomaru tan tan tan (intento falllido de suspenso) y que piensa kagome con la decision que ha tomado su familia, descubranlo en el proximo capitulo muajajajja (risa malvada fallida)

Tambien quiero dar gracias a todas las personas que dejan sus reviews, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen, de verdad es una gran motivacion para seguir escribiendo la historia

**NOS VEMOS DESPUES, CIAO**

**B.T**


	5. etat civil: celibataire 3

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Y ahí estaba yo, apunto de ser besada por un extraño cuando de pronto...el alejo su cara para que pudiera verlo a los ojos y muy claramente me musito muy cerca al rostro mío.

-Eso es solo una pequeña parte de todo de lo que no estas enterada-me extrañe ante aquello que me dijo, que acaso había mas aparte del hotel y que mi familia trabajara para el?, en verdad Sesshomaru Taisho estaba loco

-No...entiendo, que me quiere decir?-pregunte asombrada

-Sabes porque tu antiguo jefe te dio esas "vacaciones" después de tanto tiempo-

-Como que antiguo jefe?-

-Ya no trabajaras más esa ridícula empresa en la que estabas, ahora eres propiedad de los Taisho-

no entendía nada de lo que este sujeto decía, la cabeza me daba vueltas y me estaba comenzando a doler y al ver la expresión en mi rostro Sesshomaru continuo con su retahíla de palabras que por más que organizara en mi cabeza no lograban encajar; o al menos no para mí.

-Como me escuchaste, tu familia te vendió, estaban dispuestos a dar tu mano en matrimonio por un poco de dinero y tener una vida digna-

¡venderme mi familia!¡dinero!¡vivir dignamente! pero si de eso ya me encargaba yo, me mataba horas y horas detrás de un escritorio lejos de casa para enviarles dinero a mi madre, hermano y abuelo para que vivieran al menos cómodamente, no era mucho pero si era lo suficiente hasta que encontrara un mejor trabajo

-No entiendo eso de venderme, mi familia no haría eso, ellos no darían mi mano en matrimonio sin mi consentimiento-

-Pues te equivocas, en un mes te casaras conmigo te guste o no, serás una Taisho y vivirás conmigo en Japón-

Ahora si tenía una jaqueca insoportable, cuando había ocurrido todo esto, no podía comprenderlo, mi corazón había dado un vuelco y sentí que se me rompía en mil pedazos como fueron capaces de hacerme esto las personas que más amo en este mundo.

* * *

**HOLA****!** he vuelto, perdón la tardanza pero he estado un poco ocupada, entre la universidad, haciendo tramites para ver si me voy a Nueva Zelanda a estudiar(Dios quiera que si), y otras cosas. Se que el capitulo quedo corto pero he estado un poco falta de imaginación; asi que les aviso que los fics Ever After y Adagio estarán suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso...por cierto los invito a pasarse por mi nuevo one-shot, Inocencia Interrumpida, participante del concurso '¿como te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?' del foro "Hazme el Amor".

Sin nada mas que decir, me despido, que tengan linda noche y me perdonan si se me fue el dedo por ahi o hay alguna falta de ortografía

**B.T**


End file.
